LIBRO ABIERTO
by Tikislona
Summary: Sentimientos al descubierto, un momento antes de que Harry parta a su destino. Es otro oneshot, espero les guste, es muy cortito.


LIBRO ABIERTO.

Dicen que confundir la amistad con amor es muy fácil, pero yo creo que es mas fácil negarse al amor por la amistad. Eso es lo que a mi me ha pasado, lo negué hasta el cansancio, diciéndome a mi mismo que estaba loco, que no podía romper con el lazo de amistad que llevamos durante siete años por tonterías de adolescente, que era amistad me repetía una y otra vez queriendo convencer a mi razón pero fallando categóricamente con mi alma, hasta que ese músculo como muchos le llaman al corazón, me dijo a gritos que había llegado el día en que no podía mentirme mas, que ya era suficiente, que todos esos sentimientos encontrados, esas confusiones, que esa necesidad de estar con ella, de escuchar sus consejos, de mirarme en sus ojos, era tan fuerte que no pude mas que consumirme en su fuego. Y vencido dejarme llevar de su mano hacia el cielo o al infierno donde fuese que ella quisiera llevarme. Estaba en sus manos, indefenso, desamparado a el destino que ella decidiese para mi. No importaba mas nada solo ella.

¿Quién me diría a mi que esto me llegaría a pasar? Solo se que cuando menos lo espere me encontré mirándote como estupido mientras estudiabas, divirtiéndome con tus regaños y visitando mas de tres veces al día la biblioteca durante casi todo un año y eso es mas de lo que llegue a ir en toda mi vida, solo para verte y que tu ni siquiera notaras mi presencia, me conformaba, con mirarte desde lejos, mientras tu leías unos de los acostumbrados libros de Runas o Aritmancia. Ni yo mismo creí que esto que confundí tantas veces con amistad era tan fuerte que siempre te di por sentada, ni si quiera yo mismo me di cuenta de que estaba tan acostumbrado a verte, a tenerte a la distancia de un suspiro, que creí que era normal, que así era el trato de un chico con una chica.

Pero tenia que ser en el momento menos indicado, el mas vulnerable, cuando no lo esperaba, cuando no era el momento adecuado, cuando mas en peligro se encontraban nuestras vidas, fue cuando me di cuenta que te habías metido a mi vida, como la facilidad que un cuchillo atraviesa la frágil mantequilla, como la luna llena pasa por una rendija, entraste por mis ojos. Y sin saberlo, sin notarlo, te fui queriendo día a día, acostumbrándome a tu sonrisa, a tu forma de morderte el labio cuando estas nerviosa, o cuando empiezas a mover tu pie contra el suelo cuando te topas de frente con una injusticia, tu manera compulsiva de amar las reglas y el estudio y que tantas veces dejaste a un lado por mi. ¿será que sientes lo mismo?

Todo llego a mi como un relámpago, fue una revelación, creo que al fin están funcionando las largas horas en la torre de Adivinación, y que la profesora Trelawney no esta tan equivocada como siempre pensamos. Pues descubrí que estabas en mis sueños, que pensé eran estupidos, pero sin saberlo sin notarlo estabas desplazando en mi memoria todo mal pensamiento, llenándolos con tus gestos, con tus palabras, con tus atenciones, con tu manera de protegerme. ¿será que sientes lo mismo?

Yo no planeé esto, no lo buscaba, sabia que no debía enamorarme, que pondría en peligro mortal a quien yo llegase a amar, pero con cupido uno no cuenta, y el disparo una flecha, que llego justo a mi corazón cuando te miraba. Mi destino esta marcado por una profecía, pero irónicamente, me dicta que mas allá de la muerte esta este amor que me quema por dentro, que es nuevo y lo mas irónico que es solo para ti, y cayendo en cuanta paradójicamente que he desperdiciado mucho tiempo por estar ciego y no haberlo notado antes.

Y entonces es que me pregunto ¿Por qué tenia que descubrirlo hasta ahora? cuando mi destino esta por cumplirse¿no hubiera sido mas fácil no haberlo descubierto jamás, y se que eso suena algo cobarde, pero hubiera sido mas sencillo, y se que la vida no es justa, pero ahora tengo miedo, y no es miedo por mi, es miedo por ti, porque se que esa serpiente dará si es que no ha dado ya con este amor que llena mis sentidos y si yo llego a fracasar, la mas perjudicada serás tu, porque tu eres lo mas importante de mi existencia y el quiere terminar con todo lo bueno y puro que he tenido. Pero de que hablo si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo ¿o si? Será que estoy confundiendo tus atenciones, tu preocupación, este temblor que llena tu cuerpo cuando me ves o es que soy yo, que me siento morir ante tu llanto y tu ruego de que vuelva. Me estoy permitiendo en creer en un futuro para los dos. Espero que la palabra futuro exista para nosotros.

La lluvia comienza a caer, mojando cada rincón del lago, y del jardín de Hogwarts, y al igual que la lluvia, tu mojaste mi corazón, que estaba seco como el desierto, llenándolo de fe, esperanza, calor, ansiedad, deseo, ahogaste mis miedos, trasformándolos en miedos mas grandes pero no por mi sino por ti, miedo a perderte, a no verte nunca, eres mi razón de existir.

Si supieras todo lo que significas para mi, si supieras como deseo ser el hombre de tu vida, ser aquel que te convierta en insomne, por desear mi amor y mis caricias, ser aquel de que cuando logres dormir, te de ánimos para seguir, el que llene tus vacíos, el que ocupe tu mente. Pero este no es momento, me prometo a mi mismo volver para decirte cuanto te amo.

Te miro solo un segundo, y creo que en mis ojos has visto mis sentimientos, desvió la mirada, y me preguntas ¿Qué si me sucede algo, pero tengo miedo de decirte cuanto te amo, tengo miedo a que me rechaces, a que no sientas lo mismo por mi. Te contesto que estoy bien, no me crees, lo se, pues para ti siempre he sido un libro abierto, has conocido mejor mis pensamientos que yo mismo, pero se que aun no sabes lo que mi corazón y mente han descubierto hace tan solo unos segundos. Se que el brillo en mi ojos te ha confundido, así que solo hago lo que mi mente me dice, y te sonrió, solo te sonrió, pues si hago lo que mi corazón decreta terminare besándote con locura, pero seria peor si siguiera lo que mis instintos me gritan que haga, porque si lo hago, terminare llevándote en brazos hasta la lecho mas próximo, y no salir de ahí en días pero creo que te sorprendería de tal manera que huirías de mi para siempre y eso es lo ultimo que deseo.

Tomando valor de este nuevo sentimiento, doy tres pasos hacia la puerta de roble de la entrada de Hogwarts, pero no alcanzo a llegar a mi destino pues, unas calidas manos me detienen del brazo y me hacen voltear a su encuentro, y apenas alcanzo a ver a mi ángel, como me abraza, y yo me siento morir en su brazos, estamos así durante solo unos segundo, y ella disminuye la intensidad del abrazo y solo para unir sus labios a los míos, me besa tiernamente, despacio, deteniendo el tiempo con la simple caricia, ya no hay mas miedo, muerte, ni profecía, ni mortifagos, ni Voldemort, ni mundo, ni magia, solo ella y que esta entre mis brazos y sin pensarlo profundizo el beso y ella lo acepta, siento su lengua invadir mi boca, y la mía acariciando lentamente la suya, es una sensación que me deja tocar el cielo, digna de los dioses, se acomoda entre mis brazos y mis manos la acercan mas a mi si eso es posible porque estamos tan juntos que ni el aire puede pasar entre nosotros. No se si pasan horas, minutos o segundos, pero la emoción es tan grande que siento como la sangre se me sube a la cabeza y espero que solo la sangre se suba. Y doy gracias porque el oxigeno en mis pulmones me hace falta y hace que nos separemos porque estuve apunto de seguir a mis instintos y sin importarme nada llevarla a la cama mas cercana en mis brazos sin importar que la sala común de Gryffindor esta a mucha distancia de aquí.

Nos separamos solos unos centímetros solo para oír de tus labios que tu también me amas, me sorprendo, porque una vez mas has leído mi mente y mi corazón. Te sonrió una vez más, y me acerco a ti para darte un último beso, sencillo, sin mucha intensidad. Antes de soltarme me haces prometer que volveré a ti, yo lo hago sin pensarlo, sin titubear, sin recordar que no voy a un partido de quidditch, sino en busca de la libertad del mundo. Me separo de ti y nuestras manos se mantienen unidas, hasta el último instante. Te doy la espalda y trato de no mirar atrás. Tu voz me detiene.

Harry – me dices en un susurro – Gryffindor no esta tan lejos – Yo no volteo pero sonrió por la satisfacción de saber que deseas lo mismo que yo. Y no se si sentirme bien o mal por saberque para ti soy mas que un libro abierto. Hermione definitivamente eres la mejor bruja. Camino firmemente y te dejo atrás.

* * *

paola. Muchas gracias, por tus palabras. 

Karla Potter Malfoy Me alegra saber que te haya gustado mi historia a pesar de que no eres seguidora de esta pareja, que por cierto es mi preferida, espero que llegues a cambiar de opinión.

EmmaRiddle, Buena aquí tienes otra historia corta, pero de igual manera espero que sea de tu agrada y muchas gracias.

Bet-HPG ¿Qué te puedo decir a ti? Muchas gracias de verdad. Jaja lo de ¿estuvo húmedo? Fue por el beso de Cho, jajaa no lo pude evitar, y de que sea parecido a este fic el final, realmente me encantaria, seria un verdadero sueño. Jajaa.

kitty in celo De verdad me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, fueron sus comentarios los que me dieron el valor para seguir escribiendo, espero que este fic tan corto no te desilusione, pero lo hice en menos de una hora y es lo que salio.


End file.
